Una historia sin final
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Prologo Apendice de la saga compuesta por las historias Nuevos Comienzos y Una esperanza en el corazón Donde se narra, para las personas que quieran, que sucedió con los protagonistas. Que fue lo que les deparo el destino al final. Lean, pregunten si no c


_Así, después de largo tiempo, decide aparecer la historia. No ha sido premeditado, no ha sido calculado. Tan sólo ha sucedido de esta forma. Se que muchos no se acordarán de los hechos, de lo que sucedía en las historias precedentes. Y por ello siento haber tardado tanto. Siento que tengan que dar un repaso a lo que se contaba en las historias anteriores, pues sin ellas, sin haber leído antes "Nuevos Comienzos" y "Una esperanza en el corazón" no se puede leer esta. Siento que sea así, pues al principio estaba previsto ser independiente, pero los hilos de las historias se fueron juntando y juntando y el ovillo ya no se pudo deshacer. Así que, con gran pesar por mi parte, si no has leído esas anteriormente, te ruego que retrocedas… o quizás, si la historia te atrapa aunque no sepas de qué trata, que me escribas un comentario, que me envíes un correo o lo que tú prefieras, pues te responderé a tus dudas tan rápido como pudiera.  
Y ahora, tras esta larga y extensa explicación, demos paso a…_

**Una historia sin final**  
_(By: Lady Lily)_

_Apéndice de las historias: "Nuevos Comienzos" y "Una esperanza en el corazón"_

**Prólogo**

_Y esto es exactamente la vida: una historia sin final.  
Los que vienen después de nosotros, los que conocemos, los que vemos algún segundo… todos, todos son parte de nuestra historia, de nuestra vida. No es una historia nueva, sino la misma. Para todos es la misma, aunque parezca distinta. Pues todos somos, de alguna manera, participes de la gran historia de la Tierra. Nuestros caminos se cruzarán, tarde o temprano; y el testigo se pasará a otra persona cuando sea la hora.  
Porque se va escribiendo una historia entre todos, que sólo acabará cuando las letras se pierdan, y el silencio en el mundo se haga único dueño. Solo ahí, en ese instante, la historia pondrá punto y final.  
Pero mientras tanto, la vida seguirá siendo…  
…Una historia sin final  
_  
---------------------

El eso de esas palabras quedó un instante en el aire para, luego, dar paso al silencio. Un silencio que hablaba de pasado, de presente y de futuro. Un silencio que hablaba de todo y de nada. De muchas cosas y de ninguna. Un silencio que hablaba de tiempos pasados y de tiempos que sucederían.  
Las palabras, suspendidas un instantes en al aire, aterrizaron suave y delicadamente en el pergamino que estaba desplegado en la mesa, quedándose así grabadas para siempre. Para que todo quedase recordado cuando los protagonistas de esa historia ya no existiesen.  
Las palabras finalmente se inscribieron, y en los ojos viejos y cansados de la persona que las miraba, se reflejó por un momento el brillo que una vez tuvieron, cuando niño, escuchara la historia. Una historia en la que él formaba parte, una pequeña parte, pero una parte muy importante.  
Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, en su cara llena de arrugas y marcas de vida.  
Si, había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, desde que sucediera todo, desde que los protagonistas de aquella historia que ahora él terminaba desaparecieran de la vida, desde que desaparecieran para descansar eternamente. Pero él, ni nadie, les olvidarían nunca. Él haría que eso que una vez sucediera no se perdiera en el tiempo. Tal y como describirán las ultimas palabras "_hasta que las letras se pierdan y el silencio en el mundo se hago único dueño… la historia continuaría"_  
Él era uno más. Él era ahora el único enlace que quedaba entre lo que sucedió y lo que sucedía.  
Ya nadie más que apareciera en la historia que ahora terminaba de escribir quedaba vivo. Solamente él… y su tiempo terminaba ya. Sabía seguro que no vería el siguiente amanecer, pero no por ello se entristecía: la vida era así, todo tenía que seguir su curso.

Le había costado bastante encontrar las palabras para poder terminar la historia. Le había costado buscar las palabras exactas, ponerlas en el papel, poner el punto y final. En el fondo de su alma no quería terminar la historia, no quería finalizarla. Y al final, en aquel su último día, había logrado terminarla.  
Aunque, a decir verdad, y tal y como había puesto, no era un final, no era un comienzo, tal sólo era una parte de la gran historia que era la vida. Un grano de arena en una inmensa playa.

Delicadamente, casi con armoniosas caricias de ternura, enrolló el pergamino. Las últimas palabras que había escrito fueron las últimas que vio antes de cerrarlo por completo, antes de anudar un lazo rojo sobre él, antes de mirarlo con satisfacción, y depositarlo al lado de dos volúmenes tan conocidos para él. Aquello que había escrito era un apéndice, un volumen aparte de aquella saga de toda su familia, de aquellas dos historias que tanto y tanto conocía. Un apéndice que intentaba cerrar la saga, contar los destinos de cada uno de los protagonistas. Contar lo que sucediera después de todo. Describir los cambios que sufrieran sus vidas cuando todas las tristezas, todas las penas habían concluido. Cuando las alegrías ya gobernaban sus vidas.  
Un apéndice, una historia que se podía leer, si a una persona le interesaba conocer más, averiguar lo sucedido. La saga había terminado ya. Sólo eran aquellos dos volúmenes que tenía frente a sus ojos, y él sólo había añadido aquellos pergaminos, aquella nueva historia, si las personas tenían curiosidad por saber.  
Un pequeño grano de arena.

Alfeo Weasley sonrió con satisfacción cuando abandonó la habitación. Había terminado todo cuanto se había propuesto. Había terminado finalmente, y después de tanto y tanto tiempo, lo sucedido después de su nacimiento, lo que había sucedido con todas y cada una de las personas que aparecían en los volúmenes que tanto su tía, Ginny Weasley, como su padre, Ron, habían legado a las generaciones venideras.

Esos dos volúmenes constituían una parte muy importante de la historia de sus padres, de su familia. Todas y cada una de las hojas relataba con gran sentimiento lo que tanto uno como otro habían sentido y habían padecido a lo largo de una parte muy importante de sus vidas: la desaparición y el reencuentro de algo que se había considerado perdido; la aceptación de la pérdida de un ser querido.  
Cada volumen era diferente, tal y como era diferente su protagonista: en uno era Ginny; en el otro su padre, Ron. En uno se relataba como se aceptaban los hechos de la vida, y en el otro como las esperanzas pueden esconderse en los lugares menos pensados.  
"_Nuevos Comienzos_" y "_Una esperanza en el corazón_" se llamaban respectivamente.  
Y él, que aparecía fugazmente en la última historia, que hacia una muy breve aparición antes del fin de aquella, había añadido su granito de arena al intentar dar una pequeña explicación al destino de cada uno de los protagonistas de aquellas dos historias. Lo había intentado, y aquel pergamino que ahora reposaba junto a esos dos libros era testigo de su esfuerzo.

El anciano cruzó finalmente la puerta, la luz del atardecer dejó caer sus últimos rayos sobre aquellos libros. La oscuridad se adueñó de la habitación… y por un instante, las ultimas palabras que habían quedado suspendidas en el aire una vez, volvieron a aparecer.  
"_Una historia sin fin"_  
Pues eso era precisamente la vida, una historia que nunca terminaría, no mientras las personas continuasen existiendo y las historias se siguiesen relatando, pasando de padres a hijos, de abuelos a nietos, de una a otra persona… nunca terminaría mientras existiese una persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

---------------------------


End file.
